


The Damned United

by Supergeek21



Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [2]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, During Canon, Fluff, Football | Soccer, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Relationship, Protective Aziraphale, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), The Dowlings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis get carried away at Warlock's soccer game
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018723
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #09 "Game"





	The Damned United

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH Guess the Author #9. Prompt: “Game”

“Run, Warlock!” Nanny Ashtoreth shouted.

The Dowlings were away on business, so taking Warlock to his soccer game fell to Nanny and Brother Francis.

Aziraphale couldn’t understand why parents would want to pit their five-year-olds against each other in sports, but Thaddeus insisted sports “built character” and Warlock seemed to like the other children, so he supposed it wasn’t all bad.

Crowley had been thrilled. “S’great!” he’d declared the night Warlock signed up. “Does half my work for me. Don’t have to worry ‘bout instilling competitiveness or bloodlust now, the coaches’ll handle it.”

Of course, Nanny had taken a keen interest in her charge’s new hobby, as evidenced by the way she was now shouting from the sidelines.

“For Ssssomebody’s sssake Ref, open yer bloody eyes!” she bellowed as a boy twice Warlock’s size shoulder-checked him and stole the ball.

The referee, an obviously inattentive, shaggy-haired teenager, glanced around briefly before shrugging and allowing play to continue.

Crowley snarled and slumped back into her seat next to Aziraphale.

“I swear if that moose takes one more shot at him…” she muttered angrily.

“It’s just a game,” Aziraphale whispered back, “no need to start a fight.”

There was some more jostling on the field as Warlock attempted to steal the ball back, then a thump as the antichrist hit the grass.

Crowley was up again.

“Don’t take that, Hellspawn! Go for his ankles!”

“Oi! You, in front! Quit threatening my kid!” a hulking man behind them shouted.

“Well maybe if he didn’t play dirty I wouldn’t be rooting for ‘im to eat turf!” Crowley shot back.

“Well maybe your boy needs to toughen up!”

“I’ll show you toughening up,” Crowley hissed, moving to brandish her Mary Poppins umbrella as a weapon.

“That’s quite enough, Dear,” Aziraphale interjected, hopping up and grabbing Crowley’s wrist.

Crowley scowled but began to relent… until the man snorted and spoke again.

“Oh yeah, real tough, Lady. You always do what Sugar Daddy tells you?”

“I beg your pardon!” Aziraphale gasped.

“Yeah, you, Bucky,” the man goaded. “How did you get Red there so well trained? Save a ton of money not fixing your teeth?”

A sickening thud sounded as Brother Francis’ fist connected with the big man’s nose.

Someone shrieked. With a snap and a whiff of brimstone and one of the lights over the pitch erupted in sparks, drawing the crowd’s attention as the field was cleared and Nanny and Brother Francis slunk away.

“I thought you said fighting was bad, Brother Francis?” Warlock said from the Bentley’s backseat.

“It is,” he said, obviously embarrassed. “Except sometimes when it’s for something you care about.”

“Of course, that’s no reason to be telling your parents what happened today,” Nanny added.

“Isn’t that lying?” the boy asked.

“Keeping secrets isn’t a lie if there’s a good reason,” Nanny answered.

“Is ice cream a good reason?” the young antichrist asked with a smirk.

“I think that could be arranged,” Nanny answered, as the gardener gave her hand a brief, relieved squeeze on the shifter.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "The Damned United" a movie about an abrasive British soccer coach. (I know nothing about soccer. I literally googled 'best soccer movies' and I thought the title of this had potential. Then the plot seemed fitting. Then I found out the star is Michael Sheen and that sealed the deal. LOL)
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day, so please feel free to leave them here or you can message me on [Tumblr](https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921)! I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
